world_of_smash_bros_lawl_and_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Whammy
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Meditate Twister Whammy meditates, surrounded by a red aura. Using the analog stick will make him spin around as a twister like Taz, able to hit his opponent. Whammy can't jump, but he can go higher when he's in meditation mode. This move is useful, especially in mid-air. Side B - Money Mower Whammy gets his lawn mower and moves straightforward. The opponent will be mowed down with a good amount of damage dealt each time he/she gets hit. You can use the analog stick to move Whammy around, but he cannot jump during this move. However, the lawn mower can destroy items. If you try to mow explosive class items, the lawn mower will explode. Up B - Whammy Potter Whammy dresses up as Harry Potter, gets out a broomstick, and flies upward. Much like King Harkinian's up special, the player can shoot projectiles aimed downward. By pressing B while flying, he can fire magic at his opponents. The flying lasts for 3 seconds. Down B - Money Fryer Whammy places a fryer on the ground and tosses cash in it, creating a fog or smoke that can damage his opponents each second they stay near it. He can't use this attack in the air, and if the opponent attacks the fryer before he throws cash, it will explode, causing a huge amount of damage. Final Smash - Whamzilla Whammy transforms into a Godzilla-sized monster and starts rampaging, throwing rubble at the stage. Each chunk of rubble does 50% damage. However, Whammy cannot attack, unless he steps on someone. The FS lasts 10 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Whammy Win Pose.png|Win Pose Whammy Lose Pose.png|Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Whammy! (subtitled The All-New Press Your Luck for its first season) is an American television game show that aired new episodes on Game Show Network from April 15, 2002 to December 5, 2003. The program is updated version of Press Your Luck, which originally aired on CBS from 1983–86. Reruns of Whammy! have aired since production of new episodes stopped in 2003, and the program currently airs in reruns on GSN weekday mornings at 9:30am Eastern/8:30am Central. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *His speed is above average *His up special makes it hard for the opponent to reach him depending on how high he is. *Both his neutral and up specials can help him get to platforms a lot easier. *His side special can be useful to remove items. Cons *The lawn mower might hit him from explosive items. *The Money Fryer can hurt him if he's close to the smoke. *Like Giga Bowser, his opponents can hit him, dealing a small amount of damage, but strong knockback. *His defense is above below average. *The Meditate Twister leaves him defenseless Icon The "W" emblem on his chest Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Whammy's mask and chest Logo Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes Trivia *He is probably the first Character from a Game-Show *Whammy and Tazmanian Devil look slightly alike. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:GSN Category:Whammy: The All New Press Your Luck Category:Lawl with Garterbelt Brawl Category:Male Category:Crazy Character Category:Animal Category:Random Character